


Roommating

by Snarcasm318



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Shameless Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarcasm318/pseuds/Snarcasm318
Summary: 12. Roommate AU and 88. Erotic Dreams
Relationships: Gail Peck/Holly Stewart
Kudos: 64





	Roommating

As far as roommates went, Gail could have had it worse. She could’ve had the chatterbox Chloe or the girlscout Andy sharing a dorm with her. As it was, she had ended up with a nerd.

On move-in day, Gail had been none-to-pleased to find that she actually had a roommate. (Somehow her request for a single had fallen on deaf ears). Her roommate, Holly, was a pre-med student who took her schoolwork seriously. 

Meanwhile Gail took her parties seriously. Sure she had given up her goth look, trading her black hair for the bleach blonde that she was currently rocking, but that didn’t mean she had completely given up her rebellious ways. Her parents might control her future employment but they couldn’t stop her from enjoying college.

Something Holly never seemed to do. The bookworm spent most of her time studying either at the library or in their room and when she wasn’t she was part of every nerdy science club Gail had ever heard of. But at least she was neat and didn’t annoy Gail too much. 

Actually that wasn’t true. Holly didn’t annoy Gail at all. She was considerate enough to always offer Gail her leftovers or to bring food back for her if Gail was being too lazy to go eat herself. She let Gail be quiet and moody when she wanted to be and if Gail wanted the room, Holly almost never put up a fight about giving it to her. They had even taken to having movie nights together once a week. Plus, the girl seemed to be completely immune to the amount of snark Gail through her way on a daily basis.

If it wasn’t for the fact that Gail was pretty sure she was a sociopath, she might even call her roommate a friend.

When Friday came around Gail was still deciding which party she wanted to start her night at and which one she intended to end it with when she came back to her dorm to find Holly in a pair of black skinny jeans and a lacy bra.

“Oh, sorry.” Gail kicked their door shut before she accidentally gave the entire floor a show of her roommate.

“No worries.” Holly replied, seemingly not at all concerned by the presence of her roommate as she rifled through her closet looking for a top. “What do you think of this?”

Holly held up a low cut black top that Gail had never seen her wear before.

“Are you really asking me my opinion? You know I don’t do girl talk.”

But Holly merely smirked, “Right. Cause I do. I was just asking an opinion. Something you’re more than happy to give any other time.”

Gail glared but Holly’s smile only got wider. 

“I’d have to see it on.”

Holly pulled the shirt on and it was even lower than Gail had expected. She was pretty sure she had never seen that much cleavage from her normally buttoned-up roommate. It was even more distracting than the muscles she had previously been staring at.

“Where are you going tonight?”

“Why does it matter?”

“Because then I’ll know whether or not it’s the right shirt. Duh, Nerd. I thought you were supposed to be the smart one.”

“Oh umm right. I’m going to a party at my friend Lisa’s house.”

“Oh you mean the bitchy one who called me blue collar because I’m not a science nerd like the rest of you.”

“Yeah, that would be the one. She might be an elitist snob but she also has really expensive taste in alcohol.”

“You sure that’s dressy enough for BitchTits.”

“She’s the one that lent me the shirt. I’m pretty sure it costs more than my whole wardrobe. But there’s some girl that she’s trying to set me up with so I figured why not.”

“Well I think you look better in your own clothes,” Gail thought it was cute when Holly’s tan skin took on a rosy tint, “but if you’re trying to impress some chick I don’t think she’ll be able to take her eyes off your boobs in that one.”

Holly rolled her eyes. “Thanks.” She hovered near the mirror a little longer before finally grabbing her keys and wallet.

“Wish me luck.”

“Get lucky” Gail heard Holly snort in laughter just before the door closed behind her.

She had an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach. She wasn’t sure where it came from but for some reason she couldn’t stop thinking about Holly in that shirt and her roommate going out on some sort of date. It couldn’t have been jealousy because Gail went out all the time. Maybe it was just the weirdness of the situation.

Checking the time, Gail still had plenty before she was supposed to meet the others so they could catch rides to whatever party they were going to. Dropping onto her bed, she decided a little catnap couldn’t hurt.

Gail was still laying in bed when Holly returned. Glancing at her phone, she was surprised to see Holly back so soon. Considering she was supposed to be on a date, Gail hadn’t expected to see her for the rest of the night.

“Did you strike out, Nerd?”

Gail was even more surprised when Holly didn’t say a word as she crossed their room to where Gail’s bed was pressed up against the wall. Concerned, Gail scrambled to sit up but before she could there was a weight pressing her back down. Holly was straddling her hips and the low cut shirt meant that her boobs were now the only thing in Gail’s sight.

Her mouth suddenly dry, Gail swallowed hard before asking “What are you doing?” Her heart felt like it was about to beat out of her chest.

Holly leaned down, her lips just centimeters away and Gail knew that she was breathing too hard but her whole body was tingling as she waited for Holly to just close the gap between them. 

She got impatient.

Tugging Holly down, Gail crashed their lips together. It was a hard kiss, one that had been building up with every argument over music, every documentary Holly convinced Gail to watch, every horror movie Gail put on despite how much Holly hated them. It was every time Holly smiled that stupid lopsided smile whenever Gail insulted her. 

The kiss was inevitable.

And it made Gail only want more. She pulled Holly closer, her fingers digging into the muscles along Holly’s shoulders and back. The brunette took the cue. Pressing Gail even further into the mattress, their hips fitting together and building up a friction as their bodies moved against one another. 

Gail’s hands started to wander, slipping down to the hem of that devious shirt Holly had worn. She had just started to feel warm skin when Holly caught hold of her and pinned her wrists above her head. Gail was woman enough to admit that the power move made her squirm even more. The slow throb that had been building between her legs was now a full-out ache. She needed Holly to touch her.

“Holly,” Gail whined. Her hips trying frantically to get her some relief as Holly started a slow assault on her neck.

The hands that had been holding down her arms were now on her hips pressing them hard into the mattress. Gail could feel the whimper in her throat as Holly’s fingers closed around the button of her jeans. 

All she could think about was Holly. All she wanted was Holly. 

The first brush of Holly’s hand against the top of her thighs had Gail’s legs spreading instantly. But the first pass of her fingers between Gail’s folds had her hips jumping once again. It was barely a touch but Gail’s body was beyond ready. Holly seemed to be in no hurry, but Gail had other plans as her hips starting to move against Holly’s hand to give her the satisfaction her wanted.

There was a fire in her belly that was growing and Gail could feel herself getting closer to the edge.

The sound of the door woke Gail from her dream, sending her over a completely different cliff. Her hips pressed down into a mattress rather than a warm body and it did not give her the sensation she expected. She was confused and flustered and her clit was throbbing. She was uncomfortable to say the least.

“You okay?” Holly asked when she noticed the way her roommate sprang up in her bed. “Didn’t mean to wake you.”

“S’alright.” Gail mumbled, she ran her hands over her face. She cursed her pale skin which she was sure was stained with a blush.

“Bad dream?”

“Oh, no definitely not bad. Not bad at all.” Gail shifted and the wetness between her legs reminded her just how not bad it was. She cleared her throat. “What happened to your date?”

Holly took a seat at the foot of Gail’s bed just on the edge of the blonde’s toes. She shrugged, “Wasn’t much of a date.”

Gail did her best to remain neutral despite the amount of joy running through her veins at the sound of that, “What happened?”

“She uhh kind of figured out that I have feelings for someone else.”

The joy turned to ice as Gail’s heart sank at the thought that Holly was not only already interested in someone, it was someone serious enough to ruin her date. 

“If you already have a crush why are you letting BitchTits set you up?” Gail was pretty sure some of the bitterness seeped into her voice despite her best efforts.

“Lisa doesn’t really approve of her.” 

Holly’s words were measured and Gail noticed that Holly was suddenly looking anywhere but at her.

“Lisa’s a snob and anyone would be an idiot to not be interested in you.”

Holly snorted. “Yeah...right…..I wish that were true.”

There was a blush adorning Holly’s cheeks but Gail didn’t say anything. She was too busy watching the way Holly adjusted the glasses on her face even though they already sat perfectly. They had spent almost an entire semester together. Gail had learned her nervous habits. But why would Holly be nervous talking about her crush?

Unless…

Gail sat up and moved closer to the brunette. This time it was her turn to surprise Holly. 

“Gail, what are you doing?” Holly whispered, her eyes never left Gail’s lips which were only a few inches away from hers.

“Proving that I’m not an idiot.” 

Gail slowly closed the gap between them, giving Holly a chance to stop her in case she had completely misread the situation. She hadn’t. Unlike the kiss in her dreams, this one was soft and cautious, a tentative press of lips that had only ever spoken of friendship. But when Gail pulled back, Holly was the one to close the gap and their next kiss was anything but friendly. 

The thing about dreams was that everything went according to plan. There was never a mistimed bite or clicking teeth or heads that got stuck in shirts. They were perfect.

The thing about real life was that there was laughter and giggles and teasing remarks about hair after said shirt got thrown violently across the room. It was even better.

But there was also hesitation,

Gail had finally managed to rid them both of their shirts and she was in the process of figuring the damn clasp on Holly’s bra when the brunette caught her by the shoulders.

“Hey, ummm not that this isn’t amazing because it is. But are we moving too fast? I mean I havent even taken you on a date and I really want to take you on a date, and umm woo you, and all of that and I have for a really long time but I didn’t think you had any feelings for me which is why I went on the stupid set-up but I spent the entire time thinking about you and then she dumped me because of it so I came home and was going to drown myself in ice cream because I figured you would be at a party where people would be falling all over themselves to talk to you because you’re amazing and…”

Gail stopped the rambling with a hard kiss. “Okay, Nerd, you need to breathe and what are you asking?”

Holly gave Gail another more gentle kiss. “Is this too fast?”

“Probably. But considering you literally woke me up from a sex dream about you before you made me cum, I’m still horny as fuck and therefore cannot be held responsible for my actions.” Gail joked. Her hand was playing with the hooks on Holly’s bra but it was with less intention than before.

“But if it’s too fast for you. That’s totally okay and I’ll just go take a really cold shower and get myself off and then we can just hang out and watch a movie for something.”

Holly didn’t say anything as she processed both the confession of the dream and the thought of Gail touching herself in the shower while imagining it was her.

“Fast is good.” Holly decided before pressing a laughing Gail into the mattress. 

Gail went back to the cockblocking bra and let out a sound of frustration when it still wouldn’t get out of the damn way. Holly reached behind herself and with a quick flick had it off in a second. 

“How the hell-”

Gail started to say but was was distracted when Holly did the same to her own. She was even more distracted by the kisses Holly was now littering her chest with. Gail’s fingers tangled into Holly’s hair the second Holly’s mouth latched onto one of her nipples.

“Fuck,” she breathed out, her hips moving up to grind against Holly’s body as Holly lavished attention on her boob.

But when Holly’s hands halted her movement, the combination of the dream and real life had Gail ready to explode.

“You can touch me. If you want.”

Holly reached for the button on Gail’s jeans but she paused long enough to make sure Gail was sure. The blonde frantically nodded and tried to help Holly push the tight jeans off of her legs. It resulted in even more tangling but eventually she was freed. 

Holly’s hands traced up along Gail’s thighs, spreading her legs even further apart. There was a visible wet spot on the panties she had worn.

“So about this dream.” Holly started to say. She bent down to press a kiss on the inside of Gail’s leg. ‘’How was I in it?”

Gail groaned, “A lot faster than this.”

Holly chuckled but pressed another kiss slightly higher. “Oh, yeah, what exactly did I do?”

“Well I can tell you what you didn’t do. You didn’t tease me.”

“Aww but it’s so much fun.” Holly’s fingers slipped below the elastic and slowly dragged the garment down pale legs.

“I’m going to be honest and say that if you don’t fuck me soon I’m really going to do it myself.” Gail’s hand started to travel lower but Holly caught it and pinned both her hands above her head.

“You are so impatient. As hot as that sounds, I think I should make up for Dream Holly first.” 

Gail whimpered. There was no way for Holly to know that she was already doing exactly what the dream version of her had done. But when Holly’s fingers slid easily between Gail’s lips, it was 10x better. 

“God, yes, please.” Gail’s hips tried to get more contact, but Holly continued her slow exploration, trailing her finger from Gail’s entrance up to her clit and back down again. Each trip got slightly more adventurous dipping a little deeper into her and running a tighter circle around her clit. It was so slow, especially when Gail was already so close, but something about the amount of attention Holy was paying to her body made Gail want the torture to never end. 

When Holly finally entered her completely, Gail thought she might combust. Go full out supernova. And when Holly added a second finger it didn’t take long, really just a few hard thrusts, before Gail was crying out as she finally reached her peak. 

Holly slowly brought Gail back down, pressing gentle kisses along her neck.

“Wow, that was….” Holly started to say.

“Better than I imagined,” Gail finished.

Holly smiled that stupid lopsided smile and Gail decided it was her turn to make some dreams come true.


End file.
